We will be Together
by Kellylore123
Summary: So here are some one shots which just popped in to my head, and I hope you like them,
1. Chapter 1 One and Adam

Adam and One

my first one shot, I hope you like it

* * *

**Say something, I'm giving up on you**  
She is so perfect, One. I am in love with her. I wish she was stil here with me, I wonder what she would think about me. About me finding Melcom Goode. And his son Sam. I saved Sam and Melcom, well with a little help from One's leaguay, the catching up with the Garde. I wonder what One would think of them, I wish she was here. But that's impossible.  
**I'll be the one, if you want me to**  
She always treated me like a Loric, I am not that, I AM A MOGADION. And always will be

**Anywhere I would've followed you**  
I sit down on the couch, not has flash as Nine's penthouse. But it's homely well worn, I smile to my self. As I lie down on it, falling asleep. I am sanding on hot sand, the sun blinding me i raise my hand to cover my eyes. And scan the water for her, there are people swimming and playing in the sand. My eyes scan around to the surfers, I don't see her there. I almost jump out of my skin when someone grabs my shoulder, " hay mog boy" I hear behind me. I turn around to see One standing there  
**Say something, I'm giving up on you**  
I wrap my arms around her waist, hugging her. My head resting on the tip of her head, I can smell her vanilla shampoo. I kiss her on the forehead, " One, I -I missed you so much" I say into her hair. " me to" she repiles, pulling back and grabing my hand. She starts walking i fellow her, holding hands. We walk down the beach, I put my arm around her shoulders. She smiles at me, the races ford, she breaks into a run. I smile to my self then start to run after her, I start to sprint just to keep up with her. She stops  
And I am feeling so small  
I crash into her, she falls to the sand laughing. I face plant into the sand, " Adamus Adamus" I hear One say, she shakes my shoulders. I roll on to my back, the sun blinding me. One leans over me, her hair falling in my face. " god I forgot that you are so clumsy god running over the girl you like great job Adamus" she laughs. She lies down next to me, smiling. " what" I say, wraping my arm around her pulling her closer, kissing her. She pulls back yelling " Adam Adam wake up"  
**It was over my head**  
My eyes snap open, I see John,Sarah, Nine, six and Sam leaning over to me. " so why was you saying the number One in your sleep, is she your girl friend." Six says

**Say something, I'm giving up on you**  
**Say something...**


	2. Chapter 2

**hay there **

**Six and Sam a one shot... Sorry i can't think of any thing to say but just enjoy it and please comment.**

* * *

I find Six the roof of the motel, it seams a hot spot for her. With bits of plastic and glass, I have to side step to avoid standing on some glass. I see Six sitting down, her knees pulled up to her chest her arms, wrapped around them her head resting resting on them. its not the Six that I'm used to, with the tough exterior and her well bluntness. " hay" I say stepping in to the light, she smiles " hay Sam what up" she asks. I look at her, I notice a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. " ok" I say, she catches me looking at her. I look away, " here" she says. She opens the blanket, with one hand she pats the floor next to her. " Sam you look cold come here" she says again, I look at my arms goose bumps cover them. I sit down next to her, she wraps the blanket around me. My shoulder just touching hers. Six rests her head on my shoulder, she yaws. We both look in to the nights sky, nothing could go wrong. Six has closed her eyes, she looks so young when she is asleep. The only thing I remember was my eyes closing.

* * *

**I hope you did't find it to cheesy, but i think that i will keep up dating Six and Sam, **

**hay does any one know who was Six's last human name? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hay guys, I read all of your comments. Thank you for Six's human name, I will do something with it, one day. You guys... Just make my day just a little bit happy, so hear is the Nine one shot. **

**Well Nines got well a girlfriend... Ella, I hope it OK.**

* * *

" I hate you so much" screams Ella slamming the door in my face. " Ella i did't mean that" I say. I reach for the door handle, twisting it. The door opens, then I see Ella crying in the middle of the room. The blanket draped over her, with a quick look up at me, she pulls her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. I slowly cross the room, over to her. Sitting down next to her, putting my arm around her pulling her to me. She wraps her arm around my waist, her head hiding on my chest. We stay like that for awhile, not saying anything. But my mind drifts to the fight we had...

Ella is sitting on my bed, a blanket draped over her. She is watching me, fixing my pipe staff. " shit" I say, as I try to shove the two bits together. But the blade cuts the length of my arm. Ella jumps of the bed, reaching in to my Loric chest, taking out the healing stone. She walks over to me saying nothing, she press the stone to my arm. I grit my teeth, sweet beads form on my fore head. She takes it off look at me, " you ok" she asks putting the healing stone back into my chest. I bend down my head between me knees, trying to catch my breath, " I'm ok thanks Ell" I say. She walk of to me smiling, I note to my self how beautiful, she looks in my flannel shirt. It fits her like a dress, the shirt just reaching her knees. She says nothing but wrapping her arms around me, we hug. My head resting on the tip of her head. She pulls back.

" So what to you want to do"

" don't know, I say we could grab a coffee or watch The Lord Of The Rings. We have't watched The Return Of The King"

" Nine, is there any movie we could watch that does not have fighting in it. Cuz like I'm bored of fighting"

I slam my pipe staff to my chest, Locking it. Standing up walking over to Ella, " Ell please, I'm begging you tell be what's up" I say.

" stop it just stop Nine"

" why what's up"

she walks out of the room slamming the door, I fellow her grabbing my hand. She finches away from my grip, turning to her room. Yelling " I hate you so much"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hay guy, I'm back again... I am bored so i am going to write a new one shot, this time **

**drum roll please Six and Sam! And sadly I don't own the Lorien Leagues and i am not Pittacus Lore sadly. Thank you for all of your comments, I am think about writing a story so please help me, commenting what you want like couples. who you want to kill please please say five.. I hate you number Five..**

* * *

" Six wait up" I say grabbing her hand, Six stops shaking my grip on her hand. My hand falls though the air, I can tell Six is pissed off at something and I want to help or at least get her to say something. " what happened-" I start to ask her but she cut me off, by turning on her heels and walking of in a huff. I start to run just to keep up with her, when I right next to her I have to jog just to keep up with her, she is only walking it shows me how much stronger she is to me. Well she is a Alien and I am Human, I jog in front of her holding up my hand to her chest. She stops, " Sam just leave me alone" she says. " only if you tell me what's up" I say, " fine" she says throwing hands in the air. " just Nine was just being a bitch to me, and well I got mad.. And we kind of fought and then I said something that I should not said... And then he punched me-" Six says showing me her arm, I look closely there right in the middle of she shoulder it black and purple. " Six" I say touching her arm, she swats my hands away. " Sam it's fine" Six says in a low voice. " sit" I say, I sit cross legged on the ground. Patting a spot next to me, she sits down with a groan. She is sitting About two from me i turn so are knees are just touching, she smiles at me.

" thanks Sam you always know how to make, me feel better"

" that's the Goode trade, always call on a Goode. Its free!"

Six laughs, throwing her head back laughing.

I shovel closer to her, so our shoulder touch. I feel her hair brush my shoulder, she smiles and me again. Flashing me that smile of hers that devilish grin, " what doI have something on my face" I ask, " no" she says looking at her feet. " then why are you looking at me, that way" I say. " Sam I'm not looking at you that way" she says, her devilish grin changing to something different, like a really smile like those tv shows when the charters are about to kiss. Really? Will Six kiss me?. Or is it Marlen," so who this is it Six or Marlen" I ask her, " it me number Six" she says cupping my cheek with her hand. Leaning in to me, our lips meet. I can't Believe this is happening, let alone with Six not Marlen!. She pulls back, smiling at me. This is the best day ever! " I always wanted to do that" she says leaning in to me again kissing me.


End file.
